1. Field
The various embodiments relate generally to binders for anodes in batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
Silicon-based, lithium-ion battery anodes offer advantages over conventional graphite batteries, thus providing advantages to battery operated devices such as electronics, electric and hybrid vehicles, portable instrumentation, medical equipment, and space applications. In addition, lithium-ion based batteries are more portable because of their relative higher capacity in relation to other types of batteries of the same size.